Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands
|castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = |mostvotesreceived = Meredith Dillard,Corrine Cella, CJ Andrews (12) |mostidolsfound = Conor Clark, Meredith Dillard (2) |mostindividualimmunitywins = Joe Lynch, Josh Fish, Summer Holland (2) |mosttribalsattended = Joe Lynch, James Zemartis (12) |fanfavorite = Meredith Dillard |returnees = Conor Clark (All or Nothing) }}Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands is the fourth season of the Survivor: Northeastern Series. It features twenty players spread out across three starting tribes, Kuposo, Lucky Lemons, and Peng. The season was won by James Zemartis, who defeated Summer Holland by a vote of 9-0. This is the first season hosted by Rob Mennuti. Twists Tribe Leaders: On Day 1, Joe, Tess, and Conor volunteered to be their respective tribes' captaints. They then did a schoolyard pick to decide the tribes. Three Tribes: '''For the first time in Survivor Northeastern history, the game will start with three tribes: Kuposo, Peng, and Lucky Lemons. '''Double Elimination: At Final 18, the losing two tribes would attend tribal council. Tribe Swap: '''At Final 16, the three original tribes were dissolved into two tribes. '''Double Tribal Council: '''At Final 14, the two tribes were informed that both tribes would be attending tribal council that round, with one person from each tribe receiving individual immunity. They were divided into random cross-tribal pairs and the winning pair would be immune at their respective tribal council. '''Final Two: Unlike the previous season, this season will have a Final Tribal Council consisting of two people instead of three. The castaways were informed of this twist after the first merge vote. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Niki Mandel' Neuroscience and Philosophy Major | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=6 | | rowspan=9 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Owen Loveluck' Computer Science Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Rachel Lesser' Pickle Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Collin Walter' Biochemistry Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Remi Ginsberg' Music Industry Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Tim McQuaid' Film Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Hallie Marcellus' Political Science Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Zach Bresnick' Mechanical Engineering Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ben Gossart' Biology Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Tess Mahon Kuzin' Biology Major | | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kathy Tangarife' Graphic Design Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Corrine Cella' Finance Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Conor Clark' Journalism Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'CJ Andrews' Computer Science Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Josh Fish' Bro Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jessie Spradling' Barista Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Meredith Dillard' Accounting Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Joe Lynch' Computer Engineering Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Summer Holland' Marketing Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'James Zemartis' Environmental Engineering Major | | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |} Episode Guide